1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporator having two heat exchangers arranged face-to-face in an air flow direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of an evaporator having two heat exchangers arranged on the windward and leeward sides of an air flow, respectively, are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. Hei-6-74679, No. Hei-10-238896, and No. 2000-105091. Each of the heat exchanges in either example has an upper tank, a lower tank, and tubes that connect the upper and lower tanks to each other and communicate therewith. Each heat exchanger is sectioned into paths each involving a group of the tubes. In the evaporator, the two heat exchangers complementary cool air to reduce unevenness in a temperature distribution to a grater extent than an evaporator having a single heat exchanger.